Today many electronic devices include a memory device to store data. Generally, a memory device needs to send or receive a control signal, e.g., a strobe signal, to/from a host device to control the input of data to or the output of data from the memory device. Some memory devices are configured to receive a data strobe signal to initiate a data input or output operation, while other memory devices are configured to initiate a data input or output operation in response to a system clock signal. A memory device may be utilized in a plurality of different host applications and be required to be compatible with different strobe interfaces. Thus, there is a need to effectively manage different strobe interfaces for a memory device.